Hellsing Members - Primera Temporada
by Sheila-Sama
Summary: Para los que leen en español como yo,ahí pueden leer todos los capitulos de hellsing members en español. desde el primer capitulo hasta el capitulo 31.


Hellsing Members - Capitulo 1 - Primera Temporada

- los ernormes golpes de la vida:

uruguay es uno de los países mas tranquilos y silenciosos del río de la plata,tanto en la zona rural que en la zona urbana.

y nuestra protagonista es una joven montevideana de cabello corto con flequillo,ojos azules,de cuerpo delgado y de senos abultados que ademas lleva unos anteojos redondos y modernos.

su nombre es sheila t. mancilla,joven amante del boxeo,al igual que su padre y de las artes marciales,tanto de japón que en otros países del continente asiatico.

en la sub-sede de la organización de alianza rioplatense,sheila trabaja como vice-presidente de la sub-sede en montevideo,porque la sede central de aquella organización,es en colonia del sacramento,a pocos metros de llegar al río de la plata.

después de terminar la jornada en la organización,sheila cruza la calle 18 de julio,para tomar el autobus directo a su casa.

después de haber tomado los 2 autobuses,sheila siente el olor a humo.

-que es ese olor a humo?-y al mismo tiempo,sheila vió el humo muy oscuro,muy oscuro que el humo normal.

ella corrió hacia su casa y esa noche,la vida de sheila,ha cambiado para siempre.

-mama?...papa?...hermana?...- un enorme incendio,consumió su casa y ademas de su hogar,a sus parientes que ella tanto la amaba.

de pronto,sheila gritó en forma desgarradora.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- sheila se puso de rodillas al sentirse muy triste de haber perdido a sus parientes que tanto la amaba.

a la mañana siguiente,sheila se despertó en la parroquia de san vicente pallotti,donde uno de las monjas,le trajo el desayuno a la cama.

-donde estoy?-pregunto sheila al abrir los ojos en forma sorpresiva.

-estas en la parroquia de san vicente palllotti...estabas acostada en el suelo,pero intoxicada por el humo oscuro de las llamas.- le respondió una de las monjas de la iglesia.

-a proposito,cual es tu nombre- pregintó una de las monjas de la iglesia.

-mi nombre es sheila t. mancilla y...perdí a mi familia a consecuencia del incendio- respondió sheila mientra lloraba desconsoladamente.

-santa madre de jesus maria y josé,no puedo creer que hayas perdido a tu familia en un horrible acontecimiento de lucifer- dijo una de las monjas de la iglesia mientras que ella tocaba su mano derecha en el pecho de sheila.

-lo se...que es lo que debo hacer ahora?- pregunto sheila mientras ella dejaba caer sus ultimas lagrimas cristalinas.

-yo soy la hermana anelí,y te puedo ayudar a resolver esa situación que estas viviendo-

-bueno,muchas gracias...por salvarme de la intoxicación del incendio-

-no hay de que,joven sheila- la hermana anelí,le devolvió los agradecimientos a sheila y en un dos por tres,la hermana anelí le dió un pasaje solamente de ida a inglaterra.

-woow hermana anelí,es un pasaje de ida a inglaterra- sheila abrió los ojos de sorpresa,al recibir el pasaje en manos de la hermana anelí.

-hermana anelí,porque tengo que ir a inglaterra?- pregunto sheila.

-sheila,tienes que ir a londres,debido que uruguay,agentina y la organización de alianza rioplatense,no tiene suficientes apoyos para ayudarte...por eso tienes que ir a londres a como del lugar- respondió la hermana anelí,en forma sicera.

-bueno,esta bien decidido,me voy a londres solo porque he perdido casí a toda mi familia y todas mis esperanzas,después de todo europa es europa y nadie puede negarlo- sheila estaba de muy acuerdo con la propuesta que le hizo la hermana anelí.

-además la iglesia ha recaudado fondos suficientes para que los cambies en el areopuerto por euros- 30 minutos después,sheila tomo un taxi desde la iglesia san vicente pallotti hacia el aereopuerto internacional de carrasco pero antes de subir al taxi,sheila le dió agradecimientos a la hermana anelí y a todas las hermanas de la parroquia,en especial al cura que la había rescatado de la intoxicación de ayer.

-adiós amigos y que dios les bendiga- y así,sheila subió al taxi directo hacia el aeropuerto y todas la monjas,en especial a la hermana anelí y al cura.

una hora después dentro del aeropuerto,sheila venia cargada con dos maletas y una mochila.

-señores pasajeros,ha llegado el vuelo numero 286 con destino al aeropuerto internacional heathrow de londres,gracias por su atención y que tengan un buen viaje-

shela corrió con sus dos maletas y su mochila,hacia el vuelo numero 286 con destino hacia el aeropuerto de londres.

5 minutos después,sheila se sentó en el asiento numero 13 de aquel avión.

mientras que avión de esta despegando,sheila saludó a su país natal en modo de despedida.

-adiós montevideo...adiós...- y así,el destino de sheila ha cambiado para siempre,a consecuencia del golpe que ha marcado durante toda su triste y joven vida.

Esta historia continuara,en el capitulo numero 2: como te he conocido.


End file.
